


Urbex

by dodecahedrons



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Urban Exploration, Youtuber AU, urbex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodecahedrons/pseuds/dodecahedrons
Summary: Urban exploration(often shortened as urbex, UE, bexing, urbexing and sometimes known as roof-and-tunnel hacking)is the exploration of man-made structures, usually abandoned ruins or not usually seen components of the man-made environment.





	Urbex

“Fuck. Be careful, it’s slick.”

This kind of warning was common in their line of work. A duo of adrenaline junkies who just couldn’t seem to be satiated by reasonable means, they were. In a vertical single-file line, Craig Tucker and Kenny McCormick could be seen ascending the vertical hill of a defunct roller coaster. 

“No shit. You just  _ had _ to choose the day after we had a massive rainstorm to go exploring, didn’t you?” Craig responded in a huff, his breathing laborious as he climbed a few feet below his blonde accomplice. “It’s fucking freezing.”

“We live in Colorado,” Kenny breathed, his shaky arm reaching for an uncomfortably rusty support beam on the track. “Did you expect anything different?”

Their conversations during urban exploration trips were almost always similar to that. It was probably because the duo filmed their explorations and uploaded it online to show the world. Sure, their following wasn’t huge, but the small amount of fame it garnered them was pretty awesome for a couple of 17 year old losers with nothing better to do.

Kenny’s boot slipped against a support beam, causing him to shout a string of expletives whilst gripping for dear life onto the bit of the track he’d hooked onto prior. “God damn it.”

“Careful, McCormick. I don’t wanna die because you’re a dumbass.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“That’s not the kind of content our viewers are expecting from us.”

“Fuck off,” the blond mumbled, regaining his footing and continuing his ascension, though this time much slower. His footing choices were much more thought out, and his movements much more precise. Although his sudden burst meticulous climbing habits was sure to extend the climbing time, he figured being safe was better than being dead.

Can’t rake in that ad revenue if you’re six feet under, after all.

After what seemed like forever, especially from Craig’s perspective, the two made it to the top. A small, rickety catwalk reserved for ride repairs greeted them with metaphorically open arms as they gave their tired bodies a chance to collapse onto the wet metal and just relax. The air was filled with the vague groaning of old steel and the deep breaths of two teenage boys who just scaled a 200 foot vertical hill.

“We’re going to have to climb down, you know,” Craig breathed after a few moments of silence. 

“Don’t remind me,” Kenny whined. He promptly sat up, shrugging his backpack off his shoulder and unzipping it, digging around in it momentarily before pulling out two mini bottles of water. He handed one to Craig before twisting the cap off of his own and taking a swig. He swallowed hard, looking at what was left in his bottle curiously as he continued. “We just got up here, we don’t need to think about that.”

Craig sat up slowly, facing away from Kenny in favor of looking at the view the roller coaster hill gave to the sunrise. He stared into the distance, watching the morning sky paint itself slowly but surely with vibrant pinks and oranges. The colorful sky sat in direct contrast to the defunct amusement park below, with its boarded up buildings and falling apart rides. Hell, the roller coaster they’d decided to climb was the most stable structure in the part, and some of the supports on it seemed a little too rusty or otherwise fucked up for comfort.

And yet, here they were.

“Kenny, give me my camera,” Craig requested, simply reaching a hand back toward him. Kenny obliged, handing him a compact video camera that he’d just taken out of his backpack moments prior. Without another word, Craig simply took the lens cap off of the camera and filmed a pseudo-panoramic shot of the view he was seeing. This was part of their usual pattern - the view was always filler footage.

Then came the obligatory goofing off. Kenny pulled his phone out of a pocket in his backpack and stood up, feeling the roller coaster hill sway ever so slightly beneath him. He stood with one foot on either side of the roller coaster track, taking a Snapchat that he carefully framed to include him, the track, and the obvious 200 foot drop to either side of him. Craig rolled his eyes, simply turning his camera to film Kenny as he tempted death for social media points.

More dumb Snapchats ensued. Kenny leaning over the edge of the track, Craig pretending to kick Kenny off the track, a picture of Craig looking like he’d seen a ghost because of an exceptionally loud groan the hill made. The final addition to their Snap story was a video of them kicking their legs over the edge of the coaster’s track. It was cheesy, but it was something they always did to more or less give closure to their story. Sometimes they had additions after the fact, but nothing as interesting as what happens atop the hills. Usually just dumb close-up shots of the structure they’d just climbed.

Kenny began to re-pack all of their equipment away, humming to himself as he did so. Meanwhile, Craig glanced down both sides of the hill, trying to gauge which way was the best to descend. The side of the hill they’d climbed was almost 90 degrees, but the opposite side seemed a bit more forgiving. There wasn’t an incredible difference in the angle of the sides; it seemed the opposite end of the track was a chainlift. A steep chainlift, but a chainlift nonetheless. 

“Looks like we lucked out this time,” Craig commented flatly, gripping onto the railing of the catwalk and beginning to slowly descend the hill. Kenny zipped up the backpack and slung it over his shoulder, glancing around for a moment before noticing Craig and following suit in beginning his own descent.

Given the chainlift hill had a catwalk all the way down, the descent wasn’t nearly as thrilling as the climb up had been. They’d scaled down the rollercoaster courtesy of the defunct staircase in record time, using their phones to take a few pictures on the way down for post-production. Stupid selfies, close-up shots of the rusted chain, pictures of places where screws were missing- these were only some of the moments caught on film during their climb down. 

Kenny was the first to hop off the tracks, glancing around quickly to gauge if there were any law enforcement nearby. The park was abandoned, sure, but there had been quite a few police raids in the recent years. A lot of druggies would hide out in the defunct merry-go-round and do coke or whatever else it was they were addicted to, and one time a work-in-progress meth lab was discovered in the old funnel cake stall. Needless to say, while it wasn’t likely they would have a run-in with the police, it was better safe than sorry.

“Coast’s clear.”

Craig climbed off the track, unstrapping the gopro from his head and walking up behind Kenny. “I ought to kick your ass for how stupid this was,” he murmured, unzipping the backpack and stuffing the camera inside. 

“It was fun!” Kenny chirped, looking over his shoulder. Craig rolled his eyes.

“You weren’t the one below a jackass who almost fell to his death.”

“No, I’d say I was worse off. I  _ was  _ the jackass who almost fell to his death.”

“You just  _ had  _ to choose the day after it rained, didn’t you?”

Kenny turned around, his backpack rattling as he faced the black haired boy, his green and blue eyes looking into his companion’s much darker brown eyes, a smirk evident on his features as he slowly leaned in.

“Come on. You had fun. You just don’t want to admit it,” Kenny hummed, his hot breath hitting Craig’s lips contrasting the cold winter morning perfectly. Craig rolled his eyes and grabbed the collar of the blonde’s parka, pulling him in all the way and pressing his lips against his. Kenny smirked against the shorter boy’s lips, pulling him in closer and making the kiss last much longer than either of them intended. The only thing that stopped them from furthering their homosexual antics right then and there was the sound of a twig breaking under some weight in the distance.

“Oh shit,” Kenny laughed in a whisper, his lips still against Craig’s. “I think the cops are here.”

“Damn it, they always have to ruin everything fun, don’t they?” Craig responded, voice monotone as always but lips twitching into a slight smirk. 

“I don’t feel like getting arrested. We should run,” Kenny spoke softly, reluctantly pulling himself from Craig. 

“Oh come on. I thought you liked being cuffed up,” Craig teased, taking a step back from Kenny

“Now’s not the time, Tucker!” Kenny laughed, adjusting his backpack on his shoulder. Without another word, Kenny climbed back up onto the roller coaster track, running along the length of it until he was directly opposite of a hill high enough to run under. Craig stood in shock for a moment before taking off after him, laughter slipping as he did so.

“Now who’s the killjoy?” he called as he made it atop the track. The only responses to fill the air were Kenny’s shouts as he ran as fast as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this after watching this: https://youtu.be/LL_jFhrchQQ
> 
> it was gonna be a one-shot but..... i feel like i can get a lot more out of this
> 
> comment ur thoughts!!!! (if u want)


End file.
